The Trouble With Texts
by celtickat
Summary: GABBY, smut, PWP.  Rated M for adult explicit content.


**The Trouble with Texts**

Blindfold and tied to the bed spread eagled, Abby had ample time to think about just how she had gotten herself into this situation.

The previous morning…..

Abby dressed in her short tartan skirt, tight top, knew high socks and chunky shoes, the look was completed by her pigtails. Grinning at what she had planned she skipped down the stairs and out to the waiting car.

Reaching over to kiss Gibbs lightly before buckling her seat belt, she smiled at him till she could sense his annoyance at her lateness had dissipated and he smiled back.

They chatted about nothing on the drive into work, just before they turned into the car park, Abby asked him to let her out. Without question Gibbs just did that. As she got out the car she leant back in and whispered "I'm not wearing any underwear" before he could respond she closed the door and ran in the building.

When she reached her lab, she paced waiting for Gibbs to appear. She didn't have to wait long.

"What the hell?" he asked as he stormed into the lab a few steps took him to her side and his hand quickly verified that what she had said was true. He stepped back and looked at the shortness of her skirt. "Put your damn lab coat on" he growled throwing said garment at her before marching out the lab.

Abby did put the lab coat on and gave Gibbs enough time to get to his desk before sending him a text message "I want to feel you in my mouth, getting harder with every flick of my tongue"

She couldn't gage his reaction because he didn't send a reply. That didn't really bother her, she knew he had read it.

She waited an hour then sent another "can you feel my hand gripping you tightly while my tongue continues to flick the tip of your ever hardening cock?"

She giggled as she imagined him trying to maintain his infallible expression in front of the team while reading these messages.

It took 3 more similar messages to get him to send a reply, it was short and to the point. "Stop. Now"

Of course she hadn't and had replied immediately with "If these messages are turning you on as much as they are me…."

That message brought him to the lab. He stayed by the door, his fists and jaw clenched.

"Gibbs! I didn't expect to see you, I don't have anything for you"

He had taken a deep breath "Abby, stop. Just stop"

She knew she was playing with fire but she slowly let the lab coat slip from her shoulders onto the floor, she then turned her back to Gibbs and bent provocatively over her bench. She heard him groan then heard his retreating footsteps.

She didn't let up during the afternoon, she bombarded him with messages each more explicit than the last, describing in great detail what she wanted to do with her tongue and where, she also described where she'd like his tongue to be.

The end of the day came quickly and she closed down her babies quickly and ran upstairs to hurry Gibbs along.

He hadn't spoken to her while she waited for him to finish up, nor had he spoken on the drive home.

Walking into the house she was beginning to think she had pushed him too far when he grabbed her and pinned her to the front door.

His lips were hard and rough as they found hers, his hands fumbling at his belt, his arousal obvious as he pressed against her.

She had taken control of loosening his belt and trousers enough to slide them over his hips, his boxers quickly following while his hands hungrily slid up her thighs and between her legs, she hadn't exaggerated the effect of her own messages and she was more than ready for him.

Sinking to the floor, his ankles tangled in his pants and boxers, he brought Abby down with him, straddling him. She slid onto him easily and immediately took control moving slowly. She picked up the pace when his fingers found her clit and it didn't take long till they were both spent, their breathing ragged.

Recovering, they disentangled themselves. As Abby smirked at him Gibbs said simply "You better come good on all those promises"

Now lying where she was she remembered how she had followed through on every promise and suggestion. To be honest she had expected instant payback but he knew her too well, knew that waiting, not knowing was what really got to her. So he had waited and said not a word until they got home from work.

Then quickly and silently he had taken her upstairs and tied on the blindfold. Still in silence he had, in agonising slowness taken off her clothes and tied her to the bed.

And now here she was, waiting, not knowing.

Because of the blindfold her other senses were on high alert but she didn't get a hint that Gibbs was near her until she felt him slip his hand between her legs.

He gently flicked his fingers over her clit and then removed them. It took a few seconds for her to realise he had just smeared tingling lube on her and the effect made her gasp.

Speaking for the first time he asked "How long did you keep in a state or arousal yesterday?"

When she didn't immediately answer he caressed her nipple and asked "Abby? How long?"

"9 hours" she whispered

"9 hours, long time to be aroused" he whispered back

Her mind was in turmoil, surely he didn't intend to leave her like this for _9 hours_!

She moaned in response and tried to arch herself towards him, but the bindings held fast and she couldn't move more than a few inches.

She heard him chuckle and then she felt his lips on her exposed wrist. She tried to relax but the gentle pressure of his lips as they moved languorously up her arm was keeping her on edge.

He spent what felt like forever on her throat, bringing his tongue into play, kissing and licking at her racing pulse. When he finally brought his lips to hers, the kiss was deep and wet and no where long enough to satisfy her.

He moved on to her breasts and nipples, enjoying every moan and whimper that escaped, he moved lower, making her flinch and spasm with every touch.

He covered her legs and spent a long time sucking and nibbling every toe. He kissed every where except the one place she was desperate for him to touch.

"Please" she begged

"It's only been an hour, long way to go yet"

He chuckled at the whimper that comment produced and stepped back.

Straining her ears Abby heard him undress and wondered what torture was coming next.

She felt him climb on to the bed and settle himself between her legs.

He placed his hands on her ankles and the slowly up to her thighs. Pausing when they reached her now soaking and aching folds. He gently parted her with his thumbs and run his tongue over her, stopping and pulling back when he felt her muscles tighten. He ignored the frustrated strangled non words that Abby managed to utter and turned his head so he was kissing her inner thigh.

He kept her on edge like this for an hour before he decided to give into her now ceaseless begging for release.

His tongue swirled against her again and again but this time instead of pulling back when she stiffened he kept going until her body stilled completely then erupted into a wave of ecstasy.

He didn't stop there though, just as she thought the waves were reducing felt him plunge into her, causing her to scream out. He held his weight on one arm, so he had room to move his thumb onto her clit, her second orgasm was even more intense than the first, causing her to lose control of all her senses and the ability to do anything.

When she was finally able to see and hear again, she had been untied and the blindfold removed. She was curled into a ball being tightly held by her lover.

"Welcome back" Gibbs said as she opened her eyes.

"mmmm" was all she could say as she stretched out alongside him.

He ran his fingertips down her spine causing her to wriggle, "I think that just about makes us even" he said with a smirk.


End file.
